Title
by Uber Kewl
Summary: "Why am I here again? Oh yeah. Bobby Singer has one of Ghost Writer's books and its my job to bring it back." (Season 7; Complete (Bobby's House didn't burn down))
1. Chapter 1

**AHAHAHAHAH WHAT**

**THERES SPN X HANNAH MONTANA CROSSOVERS OMG**

* * *

><p>Ghost Writer growled as he spotted Danny holding up a scorched book, a blush creeping up the boy's neck.<p>

"Danny... how many times have I told you not to use your powers inside the library?" The ghost hissed through clenched teeth.

The halfa sheepishly handed the remains back. "Not enough, I suppose.. Sorry, Ghost Writer."

The undead author sighed, "This is the fourth time you burned one of my stories. You're gonna have to work for it now."

"Please don't stick me in another poem," Danny groaned.

Ghost Writer held up a hand. "Oh no, that would be too easy.

"I lost a very valuable, one-of-a-kind book on Earth a few decades ago. I want _you _to find it and bring it back to me."

"What?!" Danny yelped. "How am I supposed to find _one book_? It could be freaking buried underground for all I know!" He threw his hands in the air.

Ghost Writer continued, paying no attention to the teen's complaining. "You have a week to find it and retrieve it. I don't care how, but do it. Or else."

"Or else what?" Phantom challenged.

"Or else you'll have to rewrite it. By yourself."

Danny mentally gagged. Ew. Writing.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," The halfa grumbled. "Can I at least have a hint at where to start?"

"The name of the book is '_Secrets in the Dark.' _I believe the last place it was seen was a library in Bismarck, North Dakota." With a smirk, he added, "Good luck kid."

Danny was suddenly teleported back in his house in drab ole Amity Park. To anyone else in the world, Amity was far from drab with its daily ghost attacks and ghost hero of its own. But the town wasn't so exciting when you have full access to a _world _of ghosts.

With a sigh, he plopped down on his couch. What to do? Hmmm. He might need some help.

Danny flipped (yes, flipped, because his parents refused to buy him an iPhone until their son learned responsibility) open his phone and dialed his best friend's number.

_"Danny? Whats up?"_

"Hey Tuck. I need your amazing technology skills to help me find a book."

Tucker snickered on the other end of the line, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

_"You? Reading? Yeah right."_

"I owe something to Ghost Writer. Please, Tucker, he's gonna make me write for him if I don't get it."

_"Gasp, the horrors!"_

"... Did you just say 'gasp'?"

_"For effect. Alright, I'll help. Give me the name of the book, the author, and if possible the publisher."_

"Uh... Name- Secrets in the Dark. Author- Probably John Green. Thats usually his incognito name. Dunno about publisher."

_"Thats fine. I already found it," _Tucker stated proudly. _"Bismarck, ND. Wait. Nevermind, the library website says they sold the book last year because no one checked it out and it was just 'collecting dust.'"_

"Cool. But I already knew that."

_"Well would it have killed you to tell me before? My searching could have been much easier."_

Instead of apologizing, Danny just muttered a quick 'thanks' and hung up.

***v***

"Good morning ma'am! I'm a hardcore-vintage-book-collector. Do you mind telling me where the book 'Secrets in the Dark' is? I've been looking for it for forever!"

The librarian sitting across from Danny smiled. "Of course, sweetie, I'll search it up right now." As she was typing away at her computer, she continued, "The name does ring a bell. Oh, here it is!" She made a pouty-face at the teen. "Awh, sorry hun. That old thing was sold at last year's fundraiser."

Danny waved his hand. "Oh, thats ok, Miss. Do you mind telling me who you sold it to?"

She shook her head. "We're not allowed to tell anyone about the sales. Because of legal issues, I suppose."

"Wouldn't want to get into trouble with the law," Danny sighed as he stood up. "But thank you very much."

"You're very welcome! Come back soon, sweetie!" She called as Danny started walking away.

Well, that didn't work. Glancing over his shoulder, he groaned in realization that he'll have to overshadow this lady to find the name of the buyer.

He noticed a painting on the wall accompanied by a plaque. Squinting at it, he read aloud softly, "In honor of the generous donations by Dick Roman." The hair on Danny's neck stood up. He never liked Roman. There was something... _off_ about him. Every time Danny gazed into the man's eyes -photographs, tv, or even paintings- all he saw was inky black endless holes. Talk about paranoia.

As soon as he was out of sight of anyone, he turned intangible and dove into the floor. When he came back up, he was a few feet away from the humming librarian. Danny held his breath and lunged into the woman.

And _Jesus Christ _this woman was crazy! Memories of the lady and some other guy flooded his brain. Particularly nasty memories.

He shuddered.

Not only that, though. The guy who was in the memory? She had thoughts about him. About... _kidnapping _him.

Yep. Crazy old cat woman.

Danny desperately pushed the images away and searched him(her)self for the memory of a year ago at the book sale with 'Secrets in the Dark.' It took several minutes, but he finally got a good grip on the thought.

The thing with memory is that you never actually forget something. The less important an event or information is, the harder it is for your mind to reach that event. People with photographic memory are simply naturally skilled at obtaining those memories, no matter how deep underground it is.

Ugh. Jazz and her stupid Psychology lessons.

_Okay... Shaggy gray beard, truckers cap, looks like a hobo... rude, sarcastic, yet trustworthy... who is this dude? _

Bobby Singer. The name rang along with the description and mental image.

_Ah, Bobby Singer. Looks like I'll be paying you a visit._

***v***

"Tuck, I found the guy who bought the book. Can you give me an address?"

_"Obviously. Shoot."_

"Bobby Singer."

Danny heard the clacking of computer keys. Five minutes later, his best friend proudly announced, _"Found it!"_

"You're the best," Danny chuckled.

He could practically hear Tucker's cheeky smirk. _"I know. Anyway, your man is in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He owns a junkyard called 'Singer Salvage Yard.' Apparently Singer has been arrested for numerous crimes; usually involving alcohol."_

Danny sighed. Great. He has to get a book from an alcoholic old man.

***v***

**(At Bobby Singer's House; Two Hours Later)**

"So, lets try again, Jaws. What are the Leviathans planning?" Bobby questioned, intimidatingly holding up a spray bottle filled with cleaning detergent. Bless the sheriff.

The leviathan chained to the chair shifted warily. "Shove it up your ass, old man."

Bobby sighed, "Have it your way," And sprayed the creature's face without hesitating. It howled in pain, thrashing in its chair as the skin sizzled and peeled away where it was hit with the liquid.

Suddenly the monster froze. Its head whipped around, sniffing vigorously. Then it grinned, flashing its seemingly human teeth in a sadistic fashion. "Better hurry up to your lady friend, Bobby. Looks like I've got backup," it croaked through the pain.

***v***

Jody wiped her hands on her jeans as she rushed to open the door. Damn it; she could be lounging on her couch watching TV right now, but her conscience wouldn't have any of that. Bobby saved her life and she was just aching to return the favor.

As Jody neared the door, she paused. Who would possibly be knocking on the town drunk's door? She didn't think Bobby got many visitors.

The sheriff glanced through the peephole, letting out a breath of relief as she realized it was just a teenage boy who couldn't be over the age of 20. He had raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

She ran a hand through her hair and swung open the door. "Can I help you?"

The boy's smile wavered. "Um.. yeah... Is Bobby Singer around?"

"No," Jody replied without missing a beat.

He frowned, shifting on his feet awkwardly. "Is this his house?"

"Yep."

A scream echoed throughout the house.

The teen's head snapped upwards. "What was that?"

Jody stiffened. "Oh, nothing, I was just watching a horror movie before you interrupted me. What do you want with Bobby?"

He was about to respond when the cellar door bursted open. "Jody! _M__ove away from the door!" _Bobby Singer roared, brandishing a crowbar and a spray bottle which she knew contained Borax stuff.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>MY MOMTHER WANTS TO BORROW MY COMPUTER TO WATCJH NETFLIX A ND IM NOT LETTING HER BC SHES GONNA GO TO MY HISTORY AND SEE MY FANFICTION FUCK FUCK <strong>

**HELP SHES BECK0MING SUSPICIOUS OF ME**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Epilogue

**Ok.. I wasn't expecting such positive feedback on 'Title.' But, due to them, I figured I could write a short afterwords. Considering there wasn't much dialogue between Bobby and Danny, which was what you probably wanted.**

* * *

><p>Dean shoved his hand into his pocket. "So... you're the kid who Bobby almost killed?"<p>

Danny crossed his arms defiantly. "He didn't- _couldn't- _even come close to killing me. Almost knocked me out with that crowbar, though."

"Hey, I thought you were a goddamn Leviathan!" Bobby defended.

"How could you mistake this pretty face for a scary monster?" The kid fake-whimpered.

Dean interjected, "Well technically you are a monster since you're not human."

Sam shot his brother a glare. Dean had a habit of offending others easily; accidental or not.

But Danny just shrugged. "Not completely human, no. But I swear I'm like an angel."

The hunters exchanged glances. Ha! If only Danny knew that comparing himself to an angel didn't help his case at all.

"And, ah, he knows about the Leviathan deal, right?" Sam asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm right here. You can ask me directly, y'know."

"Fine," Sam sighed while rolling his eyes, "Do you know about the Leviathan situation?"

"I know that Leviathans are trying to kill off the human species."

"Good enough. Keep away from them, hear me? Don't try being the hero and saving people from these things, Danny. They are dangerous and you'll just cause trouble for you and your family," Dean growled.

"But if you decide to send yourself to your death anyway at least go down with a fighting chance." Bobby picked up a bottle of detergent from the table. "They're allergic to sodium borate. Get _anything _which says borax on it and just dump it on them. Sends them sprawling and gives yourself a few seconds to make a break for it."

Danny gazed at the bottle, then nodded. "Okay. Can I like, put it in a water gun?"

"Whatever works," Sam replied.

Everyone was quiet. Then Dean asked, "Why don't we use holy water guns on demons?"

And it was silent again.

...

Finally, Danny broke the silence. "Well... I'd better get going. My parents are probably worried."

Bobby quickly pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the halfa. "Here. If you need anything, or find anything, give me a call. There are a lot of scary things out there, kid, and you don't have to face them alone."

The corners of Danny's lips curved upwards. "Thanks Bobby. It was nice to meet you guys."

Both Sam and Dean waved, then tensed as the teen literally flew out of the house in a flash.

"Was that safe, Bobby?" Sam questioned. "Giving him your number and letting him go, I mean."

The old hunter sighed. "He's a good kid. Anyway, who knows when we might need his help?" Then he chuckled, "It's not like there are many friendly super-powered people out there who seem to hate bloodthirsty monsters as much as we do."

"True."

"I wonder how it feels to be a ghost. Or at least half ghost," Dean wondered out loud.

"Let's hope none of us get the chance to find out," Bobby scoffed.

***v***

"Wait, where's the book?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Bobby, if only you could see the future. <strong>

**Bet thats not what you were thinking you'd get !****1!1 I'm truly sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations. I just wanted to tie the story up without making it 10 chaps long feel me?**

**So yeah. Have fun imagining how Bobby's reaction to Danny must have been when he shot green rays out of hands. Or Sam and Dean flinching as they shook Danny's cold hands.**

**omg fixed it so the book thing was solved. How tf did I forget about the book xD**


End file.
